The Day Raph Saw the Light
by Donatello
Summary: Raphael and Donatello on the run, from aliens. Short Story.


# 

  


Told by Raphael 

"Mikey! DON'T STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!!!" 

"Raph, wake Up! You're Ok.. come on wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Donatello standing over me. "Come on Raph. You were having a nightmare. It's time, come on, we have stuff to do." I got up to follow Donatello, grabbing my face mask off the table next to my bed. 

"Don, I think we should move on again. Staying in this building isn't doing us any good." I said walking through the old empty building that we were living in. 

"Raph, this is the only town that they have left alone with in the past week. We stay here till we need to move. In the meantime I have to get 'Chet' working. If I can get it working we'll be able to win this fight." Donatello said walking over to a computer, that's half way made. 

"Come on Donatello! We can't stay hiding. Those things are looking for us, and while doing so killing millions of ppl. Look, this is Chicago, and the streets are empty, the buildings are falling apart and there's not one human with in 100 of miles." I said looking out a window at the city falling apart. 

"That's why we must stay here Raph, we're not putting anyone in danger, if we hold our fight here." I walked over and turned on a radio. There was only one channel that could reach our radio and it was from MI, covering up the old station that use to be here, but it didn't matter, they both were ran by the same ppl. It was Oldies 104.3. 

'Today the news is down hill again. It seems that the only towns that still live are Detroit, L.A., most of FL. For the bad news is in today fights against the Grays they blew up England. Our world is now only the U.S. and it don't look like we have much luck.' I turned off the radio, all it was to me was more bad News. 

"You know what Donatello. I hate the movie ID4!" Donatello did a half smile. I went off to be alone, I couldn't stand the thought of hiding from these A.L.F. On my way I looked down to see Michaelangelo's nunchucks lying on the ground with our other weapons. I picked them up and went to my room. I sat down, with a gaze in my eyes. It's been 3 months since Mikey's been gone, and it was all my fault. As looking at the chucks I saw Mikey's smile, and him playing a joke on one of us. I couldn't believe that Mikey died because I told him to do something else instead of following Leo's word. I should have kept my big mouth shut! Just than a bomb hit down, not to far from where we were. I looked up to see Michigan Ave. flying into millions of pieces and parts of it coming our way. "Donatello! They found us!" I said running down the hall to the room where Donatello was working on 'Chet'. 

"Raph, you have to lead them away! 'Chet' isn't working yet!" Donatello said grabbing a wire from a box. 

"Don! I can't lead them away! I'll get killed!" 

"Raphael, I need more time you're the only one who can help me now. If I get 'Chet' working we'll be able to take out the Grays and save what's left of the humans. Now are you with me!" 

"Ok, but I still think we should just run away from this fight!" I went down stairs to a door that lead underground to an area of the city that was under the city. I went as far as I could without going above. When I came up I was in a parking lot, the Turtle Van was parked next to a car dealer, mixed with a bunch of old trashed up cars. I went up to the van and jumped in. Just then I saw a ship go over head, it was one of the Gray ships. They came here years ago and the Government didn't tell anyone about them, it was like the ID4 movie came true. But the Grays didn't attack the humans to take over, they attack to get there hands on us. They got Leo around two weeks ago and they killed Michaelangelo. I turned on the van and went as fast as I could. Hitting some buttons, to get guns to shot at the ship. It wasn't long before they noticed me and started after me. I couldn't stand the fact that they were after me and I had no one right by my side to help. I turned the van down a street to lead them farther away from Don. I looked up to see two US war plains fly over head shooting at the Gray ship. I grabbed my radio and called the war plains. "Are you guys nuts shooting at that thing. They'll blow you right out of the sky!" 

"Hey Mr. we're saving your butt down there so don't complain!" I drove down a road out of the site of the Gray's ship. 

"Ok, help but as soon as I'm safe you guys get out of here!" 

"Since when does ppl give us orders.. we're the army!" 

"I don't care if you're God! These things are after me, and if they lose me, because of you guys they're going to kill you!" I looked back to see the ship gone. 

"Mr. we have to take this ship do........." I looked up to see a red light in the sky.. I knew what it was and I couldn't help but blame myself for being outside for the army to try and save me. If us Turtles never lived this wouldn't be happening to the world now. I looked to see the ship was still to close to the building Donatello was working on. I got out of the Turtle van and set a brick on the gas petal. The van went driving right down the street, leading the Grays west. I went back to the building we were staying at. 

"Look Donatello, get your computer and lets go east as soon as we can. I want to get to where there is ppl. I don't like being alone, it's not the same without the horns and the yelling of ppl. I want to go home!" Donatello got up, 

"You're right, we have to move again. Only if we never got taken by the Government." Donatello started to move 'Chet' into a car we took from a person who hit into a building cross the street when the first bomb hit Chicago. "Donny, what happen with you and the Gray's? Why do they want us so much? Is Leo ok?" 

"Raph, I can't say what happened that night, because I don't remember I just know when I woke up I got out to see a bunch of Grays standing over me, you guys were no where in sight and I was in area 51." 

"I know.. I know.. that's what you told us before. Something had to happened... How did the Government get us and why were we there? And why in the world did they put you in the room with the Grays?" 

"Raph non of us know or will know the answer to these questions. We got into the car and headed East. At times we had to pull off the road to go around stopped cars with ppl just lying inside the cars dead. We hit Detroit in about five hours. Ppl were there, a lot of homeless and not many buildings still standing. "We should hide right outside of Detroit. Lets' go to the first town North of here." 

"Ok Donny, we're on our way." Going on to 8 mile road, we saw a street. Donatello told me to turn there. I did as Don said. It was Woodward. 

"Raph I want you to pull over at 9 mile road and we'll go into a building near there. From what I've read, is that there should be a police station this way. We can hide out near there." 

"What town is this?" 

"This is Ferndale." We got to a building falling apart, right at 9 mile and Woodward. Going up to the door, I saw a old sign fading away. It said beepers. We went up stairs to hide, in the building. Donatello brought 'Chet'. I lye out our weapons in a pile here. I made sure to grab them all before leaving Chicago. "Raphael I saw a Karate school just South of here on Woodward. It was a yellow building. That place might have some weapons that could help us. I want you to go down there and try and get us some more weapons." 

"Oh Great! We're fighting Grays and you want me to go grab some Ninja Weapons! How in the world are we to use those against UFO's?" 

"Raph! Just do it!" 

"Ok, Ok. man do I miss Leo, he had better plans than this." I walked out with a hat pulled over my face and saw the ppl sitting around on the brick side walks, some of the ppl looked have starved, others were dieing right there. It was a city filled with illness. I found the building less than one fourth a mile down the road. The place looked liked it was used, but not to much. "Hello?" I said as I walked into the broken doors on the building. This guy sat at a desk as I walked into the place. 

"Hello, may I help you?" The guy said. 

"Yea, I need weapons. Sais, Bos, swords... you name it, I need it." 

"Do you want any classes?" 

"No! I just need weapons." Then a shorter guy came out, he was wearing a black gi. 

"ah to get weapons you must know some Karate and we teach it here." 

"Listen I know Karate! I don't need classes! I need to save the world and I don't need to take my time getting the weapons! Now! Do you or do you not have weapons in this run down school!" 

"Ah, you say you have took Karate, but how good are you?" The short guy said. 

"You want to see how good I am! I'll show you how good I am!" I jumped onto the training floor. The short guy walked up to me, we started to spar, I won with in a few seconds. "You wear a Black Belt?" I said. 

"Sure.. we'll sell you weapons." The short guy said as he got up. Never in his life has he been taken down so fast. I bought a few weapons from the ppl there, who kept trying to sell me Karate classes. When I walked outside I saw one of the UFO's over Ferndale. 

"Oh Great! They just wont leave us alone!" I looked around and ran down a side street, going east. I came to a turn, I knew if I turned North I would be leading them right back to Donatello. So I ran East. I looked seeing a school called 'Wilson' I ran over and broke out a window and jumped in. I was in a class room, a teacher looked up from grading papers. I looked towards her. "Get everyone in this school out of here!" 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"Look one of those UFO's is over this school right now. Get out of here!" She got up and ran out of the room. I looked around at all the small desks. I went to walk out of the room, seeing a sign saying it was a third grade room. Than I tripped over a desk to see a knife fall out of it. "This is a kids school." I said picking up the knife. I walked out of the room. Just than I heard a bomb hit the north,east part of the school. I jumped out of the way, just in time to see a sink fly pass me. I ran to a hall over on the south east part of the school, and looked out a window. Over head was a ship. The ship bombs were aimed at the North, west part of the school, they new I was in there. I looked around and saw a door that went out to the south, when the ship was on the north side of Wilson. I ran out the door and jumped a fance and hide, behind some houses. Just than I looked up to see the next bomb take out the full school. "I hope those teachers got out ok." _I better get Donatello and get out of here._ I got up and stayed hiding behind the houses, watching the ship over head looking for me, the sewers in this town are too small to go down into. I went around to see the street that would take me to 9 mile, and Woodward would be west from there. So I headed down that street, staying low, hiding every chance I had. I heard another bomb go off, I looked back to see a full block took out. I knew that this town was next to go. I ran to 9 mile, not looking back this time. Donatello heard the noise and was ready to leave. I tossed the weapons I bought into the back of the Van. "Well is 'Chet' working yet?" 

"Sorry Raph, but I need more time." We drove off, taking 9 mile west, just to get out of Ferndale as soon as we could, the ship noticed us and started to follow. 

"Donatello! We're doomed!" I yelled. Donatello stepped on the gas and we went as fast as we could, the ship was taking out the full town right behind us, I felt for all the ppl there, the ppl that was sick and dieing on the streets, that had a bad life as it was. I watch a store called 'Food Land' get blown to the ground, than saw parts of another school flying of a side street, you could tell it wasn't close to 9 mile before the bomb happened. We drove out of that town. "Donny, we have to get out of here. West isn't going to do any good, we'll go right back towards Chicago." 

"You're right! We'll have to go East, and to go East we're going to have to turn around, and get around the water!" 

"Donny, we're heading back to where we started, New York?" 

"It's our home Raph, to go there we'll be able to know the roads and how to get away." Just than another gray ship appeared in sight, it was coming from the north. "We better go through Detroit, hey, at least we'll be able to see the Falls on our way back to New York!" 

"Haha Don!" It was hours running from these ships, for some reason I felt they were not trying to kill Donatello and I, but they didn't have any problems killing the ppl around us. When we got to NY there was over 5 ships behind us. It was like they were heading us home. "Donny, I think we're going into a trap, they know we're heading home." 

"Than we'll go somewhere else, lets head to Mass. We can go to the farm house there." Just as we turned a bomb hit the road in front of us, 

"I knew it! They wanted us to go home!" We pulled off the road, and went around the hole in the ground. The ships started coming faster, as if they were planing to cut us off. "That's it Donny! Pull off into that old crashed up town, we'll have to hold our fight there." Donatello turned the car and we went into this town. I reached into the back of the van, and grabbed some weapons. "I'll lead them away Don, get out of the van and hide, I'll keep driving." Donny jumped out of the van, with 'chet' I drove than saw an old power company, "That should give me some power, if I could just get the ship to crash into that!" I drove the car into the Power plant and parked there... all the ships came my way. I looked around, for something to set off. I found a gas pipe. I grabbed a match... I better plan this right, or I'm going down with this place. I ran towards the car and backed up. I hit the gas pipe to where it broke so gas was coming out. I threw the match and hit the gas petal in the van. I heard the bomb going off, I raced the car, looking back seeing a ball of fire coming my way. I saw some ships going down, for the blast. Than I felt the back of the car get hit. It sent me flying. 

When I woke up Donatello was over me. A tear in his eye. "Donny?" I said in a weak voice, "Did I stop them?" 

"Yes Raph, you did it. All the ships were after the car, they got to close and was taken down." I smiled, than a bright light started to shine through the room. I noticed that Donatello seemed like he was fading away, "You're going to be ok Raph." 

Then I saw Mikey and Splinter coming towards me from the light. I looked back towards Donatello, who was started to cry, and I felt a cold wind go through me. I didn't feel anything else. Soon, I couldn't see Donatello at all, but I saw Mikey and Splinter as if they were in the room with me. With out a word pass between us, I knew what was going on, and I closed my eyes for the last time. 

**THE END**

* * *

[Return to Donatello's Home Page][1]

   [1]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/donatelloivey/



End file.
